Wo Ai Ni Baby Panda II
by chochoberry
Summary: [HunTao] repost, karena awalnya ini ff kehapus. anggap saja ff ini adalah sequel dari Wo Ai Ni Baby Panda, mau baca silahkan, tidak mau baca, yaa silahkan -not summary-


tittle : Wo Ai Ni Baby Panda II

author : chochoberry

cast : Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao, para exo member

genre : yaoi, NC (dikit banget), crack pair, Mpreg

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**warning : cerita ini sinetron banget, panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, banyak typo (s) ._.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.15. Tengah malam, waktu yang cocok untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah dan merajut mimpi indah. Tapi, hal ini tidak berlaku pada dua orang yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu di kamar mereka. Sesuatu yang "panas" yang mungkin akan membuat kita semua kipas – kipas karena kepanasan ._.

" sshhhhh...eunggghhh...akkhhh...fas...teeerr...Se...hun " desah seorang namja barmata panda sambil meremas erat sprei dibawahnya.

" sshhhh...as...your wish...baby, eunngghhh... " namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Namja bermata panda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao, terus mendesah erotis, keringat telah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, dan jangan lupa tubuh putih nan mulusnya kini penuh dengan bercak merah, tanda kepemilikan dari Sehun.

" eunngggghh...i wanna cum...okkhhh ... ! " teriak Tao saat merasakan orgasme telah menyergapnya, juniornya berkedut menandakan ingin keluarnya cairan putih itu dari sangkarnya (?).

" bersama baby...akkkhhhh... ! " Sehun semakin kalap menusukkan juniornya di hole Tao, dia juga merasakan juniornya tengah berkedut, hole Tao yang sempit memijat junior Sehun, membuatnya semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak orgasme.

" Sehunnie... ! "

" Baby... ! "

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, Tao mengeluarkan cairan putihnya di perut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkannya di dalam. Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Tao, di tatapnya wajah uke nya itu yang tampaknya sedang mengatur nafasnya akibat orgasme tadi. Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Tao, turun ke hidung, pipi dan terakhir dia lumat lembut bibir Tao, bibir yang menjadi candu bagi Sehun akhir – akhir ini. Tao hanya diam saja, dia menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang diberikan padanya.

Sehun pun merubah posisinya, ke samping Tao, membuat Tao berdenyit kaget mengingat junior Sehun masih berada di dalam holenya.

" ahh...mianhaeyo baby...kau pasti kesakitan ne ? " Sehun menarik juniornya keluar dari hole Tao, dan lagi – lagi membuat Tao mendesah tertahan.

Tao tersenyum " ani...hunnie tidak pernah membuatku kesakitan, aku suka kerena hunnie selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut, aku suka menjadi uke hunnie " wajah Tao bersemu merah saat mengatakan hal ini.

Jawaban polos Tao, membuat Sehun reflek melebarkan (?) bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka, lalu didekapnya Tao dengan erat. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun yang selalu menjadi lagu indah pengantar tidurnya.

" sehunnie... "

" waeyo baby ? " Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

" aku tidak mau kembali ke China, aku mau disini bersama hunnie "

Sehun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pernyataan Tao, " aku juga tidak mau berpisah darimu baby, tapi kita harus bekerja, fans menunggu kita baby, tenang saja aku akan sering menghubungimu saat kamu udah di China nanti "

" janji ? "

" janji...sekarang tidurlah, udah malam " Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Tao.

Tao pun memejamkan matanya, tidak lama kemudian Sehun dan Tao pun tertidur menjemput mimpi indah mereka.

xoxo

" huwaaah...aku kangen D.O " Chen menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

" Suho... miss you... ! " Kris mencium foto Suho brutal (?).

" Baekhyunnie...gege rindu Baekhyunnie... ! " Luhan memeluk bantal sofa, berandai – andai kalau itu adalah Baekhyun.

" Kai...bogoshippo " Lay mendesah perlahan.

" Yeolli...kangen Yeolli... " ucap Xiumin lirih.

Saat ini keadaan member EXO M sungguh sangat mengenaskan (?), mereka terkapar tidak berdaya di ruang tamu sambil menggumamkan nama – nama pacar mereka. Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka terkena penyakit malarindu, rindu dengan kekasih mereka, para member EXO K. Sudah 5 bulan mereka tidak saling bertemu, berkomunikasi pun jarang mengingat jadwal mereka yang sangat padat.

" eh...maknae kita mana ? daritadi aku belum melihatnya ? " tanya Kris saat menyadari tidak ada penampakan (?) dari Tao.

" tadi aku melihat Tao masuk kamar mandi, sepertinya dia muntah lagi " jawab Xiumin.

" lagi ? " tanya member minus Xiumin bersamaan.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Hal ini membuat para member EXO M berpikir, akhir – akhir ini Tao sering sekali mual dan muntah, wajahnya juga sering pucat, saat ditanya, Tao hanya menjawab kalau dia hanya masuk angin, tapi mana mungkin masuk angin sampai berhari – hari gini ?

" pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan maknae kita, aku yakin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita " Lay membuka suaranya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

" aku juga berpikir begitu ge...tapi kira – kira apa yang disembunyikan Tao dari kita ? " tanya Chen sambil memandang member lain satu – persatu.

Semuanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tao.

Saat mereka sibuk berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan maknae mereka, tiba – tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan dari kamar mandi.

" GEGE...GEGE...awwww... ! Tolong Tao... ! "

Sontak teriakan Tao, langsung membuat mereka mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi. Untung saja pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci, Luhan yang posisinya ada di depan langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi.

" Tao... ! apa yang terjadi ? " Luhan dan keempat member lainnya membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Tao. Tao terduduk di lantai kamar mandi, darah segar mengalir di seluruh lantai kamar mandi.

" mol...mollayo ge...perut Tao sakit...aww " Tao meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

" tahan sebentar ne...Kris cepat siapkan mobil kita ke rumah sakit sekarang... ! Xiumin bantu aku memapah Tao ke mobil sekalian ikut aku ke rumah sakit, Lay dan Chen kalian jaga dorm... ! " perintah Luhan tegas.

_**Di Rumah Sakit**_

Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan cemas. Mereka benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan maknaenya. Tiba – tiba saja Tao tergeletak penuh darah begitu di kamar mandi.

CEKLEK... !

pintu ruangan dimana Tao diperiksa mulai terbuka, lalu seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" Dokter...! bagaimana keadaan Tao ? apakah dia baik – baik saja ? " tanya Kris khawatir begitu juga dengan Xiumin dan Luhan.

" Tao tidak apa – apa, untung saja kehamilannya kuat jadi insiden tadi tidak membuatnya keguguran, hanya pendarahan biasa, padahal saya sudah menyuruhnya berhati – hati, trimester awal kan rawan keguguran " Dokter itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Penjelasan Dokter, membuat Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin ternganga tidak percaya, shock dan kaget campur jadi satu. " apa... ?! ja...jadi... Tao hamil ?! " teriak mereka bersamaan.

Untuk sejenak Dokter itu kaget dengan reaksi ketiga namja di depannya. " memangnya Tao tidak memberitahukan pada kalian ? dia sedang mengandung 2 bulan ".

Kris, Luhan, dan Xiumin masih speechless dengan jawaban Dokter, mereka hanya diam mematung dengan mulut menganga, otak mereka masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Dokter tadi.

Dokter itupun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka, dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan "three idiots" yang masih mematung.

xoxo

" Tao...kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu sedang hamil ? " Tanya Xiumin sambil membantu Tao untuk duduk.

" mian ge...aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir " jawab Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Xiumin, Kris dan Luhan menatap Tao iba, mereka tidak menyangka Tao menyembunyikan kehamilannya hanya karena takut membuat gege – gegenya khawatir.

" dengar Tao...kamu adalah maknae kesayangan kami, jadi apapun yang terjadi kamu tidak boleh menyembunyikan dari kami, kita ini keluarga Tao, jadi kita harus saling membantu dan menjaga " ucap Kris bijak.

" xie xie gege... " ucap Tao.

" lalu...apa kamu tidak mau memberitahu ayah dari bayimu ini ? " tanya Luhan.

Kris, Xiumin dan Luhan sudah tahu pasti siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Tao, siapa lagi kalau bukan maknae EXO K alias Sehun.

" bulan depan EXO K akan ke China, mereka akan perform disini, jadi kamu bisa memberi tahu Sehun secara langsung " ucap Kris sambil menepuk pundak Tao.

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kehidupan. Buah cintanya dengan Sehun.

xoxo

" Tao...ayo makan...dari kemaren pagi, kamu belum makan, kasihan bayimu " Lay berusaha membujuk Tao untuk makan.

" berapa kali Tao harus bilang, Tao nggak mau makan, perut Tao mual ge...jadi setiap Tao makan, Tao pasti muntah "

Lay hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban Tao. Semenjak hamil, Tao jadi sulit makan, apapun yang masuk ke dalam perutnya selalu dimuntahkan, seolah – olah lambungnya tidak mau menerima datangnya makanan. Menurut Dokter, Tao menderita hiperemesis yaitu gejala mual dan muntah yang berlebihan sehingga menganggu kegiatan sehari – hari. Tao juga sering pingsan bayangkan saja dalam sehari, dia bisa pingsan 3 kali. Karena itulah, berat badan Tao menurun drastis, wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya sayu, dengan keadaan begini Tao hanya bisa terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, dia sudah tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti seluruh kegiatan EXO M takut memperparah keadaannya. Oleh karena itu, semua member EXO M berharap kedatangan EXO K tidak ditunda, karena sekarang Tao benar – benar membutuhkan kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya.

Akhirnya hari yang dinantikan pun tiba, yaitu kedatangan personil EXO K ke China. Semua member EXO M menyambut kedatangan member EXO K dengan gembira, mereka saling melepas rindu yang sudah lama terpendam. Tapi ada yang janggal disini, yaitu Sehun tidak disambut oleh kekasihnya, Tao.

" hyung...mana baby pandaku ? kenapa dia tidak ada ? " tanya Sehun sambil celingak – celinguk mencari Tao.

Seluruh personil EXO M langsung diam membatu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, mereka saling lirik satu sama lain seolah – olah mereka berkata _kamu saja yang mejelaskan pada Sehun tentang keadaan Tao._ Tentu saja, hal ini membuat seluruh member EXO K bingung dengan sikap mereka.

" ehem...nanti kita jelaskan, sekarang kita duduk saja dulu " ucap Kris.

Entah kenapa, ucapan Kris membuat perasaan Sehun tidak enak, dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Tao.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung ? apakah Tao baik – baik saja ? " tanya Sehun sesaat setelah mereka duduk, dia benar – benar khawatir dengan keadaan Tao saat ini.

Kris memandang Lay, seolah – olah menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan Tao karena selama ini yang merawat Tao adalah Lay.

Lay pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Tao, mulai dari kehamilannya sampai penyakit hiperemesisnya.

Seperti apa yang diperkirakan sebelumnya, seluruh personil EXO K terkaget – kaget mendengar penjelasan Lay, terutama Sehun yang seyogiyanya adalah kekasih Tao.

" sebaiknya sekarang kamu temui Tao, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya " ucap Lay pada Sehun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun beranjak pergi ke kamar Tao, dan seluruh personil EXO berharap kedatangan Sehun mampu membuat keadaan Tao lebih baik.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun membuka kamar Tao. Bisa dia lihat, sebuah gundukan (?) yang tertutupi selimut, dengkuran halus terdengar di telinganya menandakan bahwa Tao tengah tertidur nyenyak.

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat dimana Tao tertidur, lalu naik ke atas ranjang tersebut, memandang Tao – nya yang tengah terpejam. Sehun tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Tao, wajahnya pucat dan mengurus (?). Dia usap lembut pipi Tao. Membuat sang empunya pipi menggeliat geli.

" eungghh... " Tao membuka matanya perlahan, ingin mengetahui siapa yang tega menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. " Sehunnie... " meskipun dalam kamar Tao cahayanya remang – remang, Tao masih bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

" mian...aku menganggu tidurmu baby "

" ahh...gwenchana hunnie, kapan datang ? mian...aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu "

" baru saja... " tangan Sehun bergerak menuju perut Tao lalu mengusapnya lembut, " bagaimana keadaan baby kecil kita ? "

Tao tersenyum rupanya Sehun sudah tahu kalau, dia tengah mengandung. " dia baik – baik saja di dalam sana "

" tapi eommanya sepertinya tidak baik – baik saja, lihatlah wajahnya pucat dan semakin kurus " Sehun menatap wajah Tao.

Tao hanya diam saja mendengar pernyataan Sehun, karena memang benar Tao saat ini dalam keadaan sakit. " mian... " ucap Tao lirih.

" kamu tidak perlu minta maaf baby, yang penting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu, ingat di dalam perutmu kini ada kehidupan, jadi kamu harus jaga kesehatanmu, demi baby kecil kita " Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Tao.

" ne hunnie... " Tao memeluk Sehun erat, seperti biasa dia akan mendengarkan detak jantung sehun, menjadikannya sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

_**Sementara itu...**_

" hyung...apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini eoh ? " tanya Kai pada Suho yang duduk disampingnya, entah mengapa dia merasakan ada aura aneh di sekitar sini, apalagi ketika dia melihat Lay, wajahnya mesum abis.

Suho yang juga menyadari kekhawatiran Kai, ditambah tampang Kris yang pervert, hanya bisa mengenggam erat tangan Kai dan D.O yang duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Rupanya kekhawatiran Kai juga merembet pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun, apalagi setelah melihat seme – seme mereka, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang memandang mereka seperti harimau yang ketemu rusa gemuk.

Dari awal bertemu mereka tidak banyak bicara, namun para uke mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh seme – seme mereka, apalagi kalau bukan ngelakuin " this and that ".

Para uke saling berpandangan, mencoba berbicara melalui tatapan mata mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Suho selaku leader para uke, membuka suara " sudah malam, kami akan tidur dulu...kalian juga tidur, jangan begadang... "

Suho pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh D.O, Kai, Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

" kalian mau kemana heum ? mau tidur, sayang sekali...kunci kamar ada di kita " ucap Kris sambil bersmirk ria denga para seme lainnya.

Para uke hanya bisa cenggo di tempat, mereka tidak menyangka seme mereka sudah mempunyai ide ini.

" ayoolah...kita kan jarang bertemu, sebelum tidur mari kita bermain dulu " ucap Chanyeol sambil memandangi Xiumin penuh err...nafsu, membuat Xiumin bergidik ngeri.

" aku setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol, let's play together " Chen dengan senyum mesumnya menatap D.O.

" kyaaaaaa...! andweee...andweee... ! " teriak para uke bersamaan.

Akhirnya malam ini diwarnai dengan teriakan para uke yang menggema di seluruh ruangan serta tawa mesum para seme yang sibuk mengejar uke mereka -_-

xoxo

Tao sibuk melihat – lihat baju bayi yang kini bertengger (?) manis di dalam lemarinya. Dia membayangkan jika nanti bayinya lahir lalu memakai baju ini, pasti bayinya akan terlihat sangat cute.

" chagi...sedang apa kamu di dalam sana ? lagi tidurkah atau merindukan appamu ? " Tao mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar karena saat ini usia kandungannya menginjak 9 bulan.

" chagi...eomma merindukan appamu, eomma tahu kamu pasti merindukannya juga kan ? tapi tenang saja, appamu lagi dalam perjalanan menuju kesini " Tao terus saja berbicara pada calon anaknya, berharap sang anak bisa mendengarnya.

Tao menoleh ke arah kalender yang tergantung di kamarnya. Kata dokter, Tao akan melahirkan dalam minggu ini, jadi dia dan seluruh anggota EXO harus bersiap – siap. Tao menghela nafasnya, dia harus siap lahir batin mulai sekarang demi kelancaran persalinan nanti.

GREP...!

Sepasang tangan memeluk Tao dari belakang, " apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan baby ? sampai – sampai kamu tidak mendengar kedatanganku ? "

Tao kenal benar siapa pemilik suara ini, suara orang yang sangat ia rindukan. " Sehunnie...maaf, lagi – lagi aku tidak menyambut kedatanganmu kesini "

" gwenchana...sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi, apa yang sedang kamu fikirkan heum ? " Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Tao, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

Tao menggeliat geli, karena deru nafas Sehun menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya, " eunggh...aku hanya sedikit takut dalam menghadapi persalinan nanti "

" kamu tidakperlu takut baby...ada aku disini, aku akan selalu menemanimu " Sehun menciumi leher Tao bahkan memberinya kissmark.

Tao semakin menggeliat kegelian, tapi dia menikmati perlakuan Sehun, dia benar – benar merindukan sentuhan Sehun, " eunngghh...Se..hun.. " desah Tao.

Mendengar desahan Tao, Sehun semakin bersemangat mengerjai leher Tao, sama seperti Tao, dia benar – benar merindukan baby pandanya.

Pletaaak... ! sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sehun. Membuat maknae itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menoleh, melihat siapa yang tega menjitak kepalanya.

" Suho hyung...! kenapa hyung menjitakku eoh ? "

" dasar maknae pervert... ! Tao itu lagi hamil...! kamu harus bisa tahan nafsu sampai Tao melahirkan... ! " teriak Suho membuat Sehun dan Tao cenggo.

" memangnya apa yang aku lakukan ? " Sehun berwatados ria.

Pletaaaak... ! kali ini Suho menjitak kepala Sehun lebih keras, membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan sedangkan Tao hanya diam saja, dia benar – benar takut dengan Suho, sosok angelnya menghilang entah kemana kalau dia lagi marah.

" lalu ? itu apa yang di leher Tao ? bukankah itu hasil perbuatanmu Oh Sehun ? " Suho mendeathglare Sehun.

" ohh itu...itu kan hanya kissmark hyung, aku cuma melakukan itu nggak lebih " Sehun terus membela dirinya membuat Suho semakin kesal.

" dasar kamu ini... ! aishhh... ! " Suho sudah siap menjitak kepalanya lagi, namun dengan sigap Tao memegang tangan Suho hyung.

" hyung...udah deh, jangan marah lagi...sekarang kita keluar saja yuuk, kumpul dengan yang lainnya " Tao menarik tangan Suho keluar kamar sebelum timbul korban dari pertengkaran Leader vs Maknae itu.

Sehun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti Tao dan Suho yang telah keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

xoxo

Seperti hari – hari biasa, sebelum tidur Tao selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku. Saat ini buku yang dibacanya adalah _CARING A BABY WITH LOVE _. Sesekali dia melihat jam dinding yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Saat ini Tao tengah sendirian di dorm karena seluruh personil EXO tengah tampil di sebuah acara. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menemani Tao, dia khawatir kalau tiba – tiba Tao mengalami kontraksi. Tapi Tao menolak, dia tidak ingin menjadi orang egois. Para exotic pasti ingin melihat member EXO secara lengkap. Tao yakin exotic pasti kecewa mendengar hiatusnya seorang Huang Zi Tao dari EXO. Oleh karena itu Tao tidak ingin membuat exotic kecewa lagi dengan tidak hadirnya Sehun disana.

Tao meletakkan bukunya di samping nakas tempat tidur karena matanya mulai mengantuk. Dia pun mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, sebenarnya dia ingin menunggu Sehun pulang, lalu memeluknya dan mendengarkan detak jantung Sehun. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena EXO akan tampil sampai larut malam.

15 menit Tao tidur, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutnya. Perutnya mendadak sakit, dan rasa sakit itu kian bertambah dari waktu ke waktu. Tao meremas selimut , melampiaskan rasa sakit yang mendera, peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

" cha...gi...kka..mu...me..milih waktu ... yya..ng ti..dak tep..at ...ukkhh... " Tao pun berusaha mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Dengan susah payah, dia mencari kontak seseorang, setelah ditemukan dia langsung menekan tombol panggil.

" _maaf nomer yang anda tuju berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi "_

Tidak menyerah, Tao pun mencoba menghubungi semua member EXO tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat teleponnya.

Rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi – jadi, dia juga bisa merasakan air ketubannya pecah. " ukkhhh...eunnggh... " Tao pun beranjak dari kasurnya, dia berniat pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri.

Untung tidak dapat diraih, malang tidak dapat ditolak sekiranya itulah peribahasa yang pas buat Tao, ketika hendak berdiri, dia terjatuh dan itu membuat kondisinya semakin parah.

" akkhhh... ! " Tao menjerit kesakitan, dia meremas baju yang dipakainya. Tao sudah tidak sanggup berdiri, dengan susah payah dia harus mengesot (?) untuk keluar kamar, dilihatnya lantai sekitarnya yang penuh darah, ya...Tao mengalami pendarahan akibat terjatuh tadi.

" huks...ap..po...huks... " Tao menangis, saat ini dia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Dia tidak mau bayinya kenapa – kenapa karena tidak dilahirkan segera.

Tao terus berusaha menuju pintu depan, walaupun dia harus ngesot sambil menahan rasa sakit, namun apa daya, dia jatuh tergeletak di ruang tamu, rasa sakit di perutnya ditambah dengan pendarahan yang terjadi membuat Tao terkulai lemas.

Tao terus menitikkan airmatanya, dia sudah pasrah saat ini. Pasrah jikalau kematian akan menjemput dirinya dan bayinya. " huks...Se..hunnie... sarang...haeyo".

xoxo

" yaaak...! hyung...kenapa hyung bisa sepikun ini siih, melupakan benda terpenting yang harus digunakan saat perform...! " kesal Kai.

" mianhaeyo chagiya...kan kamu tahu sendiri, kekasihmu ini emang pelupa " bela kekasih Kai aka Lay.

Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar penjelasan Lay, sifat pelupa yang dimiliki Lay berdampak sangat buruk pada Kai yang seyogiyanya adalah kekasihnya.

CHU...! Lay mencium bibir Kai kilat " jangan pout begitu chagi...bibirmu itu kalau sudah pout sangat menggodaku " ucap Lay pervert.

" yaaak...! dasar pervert, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.. " meskipun Kai kesal, namun hatinya senang diperlakukan begitu oleh Lay, itu dapat dilihat dari wajah Kai yang memerah akibat kecupan Lay tadi.

Setelah bertengkar kecil tadi, Lay dan Kai pun memasuki dorm mereka untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal.

" kira – kira Tao sudah tidur belum ya ? " tanya Lay setelah memasuki dorm.

" sepertinya su... Tao hyung... ! " Kai memekik kaget saat melihat Tao tergeletak tidak berdaya di ruang tamu dengan darah dimana – mana.

" omooo... ! Tao... ! " Kai dan Lay langsung menghampiri Tao.

" enggh...ap..po...engg " Tao terus meringis kesakitan.

" Tao...bertahanlah... ! kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang.. " Lay – dengan dibantu Kai – langsung menggendong Tao.

_**Beijing International Hospital**_

" dokter...suster... ! tolong teman saya... ! dia mau melahirkan... ! " teriak Lay di rumah sakit.

Secepat kilat Tao dibawa di ruang persalinan, selama dibawa Tao terus menggumam nama Sehun.

" Kai...coba telepon Sehun, katakan kalau Tao akan melahirkan... ! " suruh Lay.

Kai mengangguk, diapun menelepon Sehun namun ponsel Sehun tidak aktif, dia coba menelepon member lain, namun hasilnya sama saja, ponsel mereka tidak aktif. Kai baru ingat, selama perform para member sepakat untuk menonaktifkan ponsel mereka hingga acara berakhir agar tidak menganggu mereka.

Akhirnya Kai, memutuskan untuk menelepon manajer EXO, dia berharap ponsel manajer EXO aktif.

" _yeoboseyo Kai... ! cepat kembali, acaranya akan segera dimulai... ! "_

" ini ada yang lebih penting hyung... ! aku mau bicara sama Sehun...tolong berikan ponsel hyung pada Sehun "

" _oke oke...sebentar... "_

" _yeoboseyo Kai, ada apa ? "_

" Sehun...cepat ke Seoul International Hospital sekarang... ! Tao akan melahirkan... ! "

" _mwo ? baiklah...aku akan segera kesana.. "_

Kai pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Sehun, lalu menghampiri Lay yang tengah duduk di depan ruang bersalin.

" aku sudah menghubungi Sehun, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba disini, apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu tentang keadaan Tao hyung ? " Kai mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Lay.

" entahlah dokter belum mengatakan apapun, tapi yang jelas Tao telah menjalani proses persalinan "

" semoga Tao hyung baik – baik saja " cemas Kai.

" Tao pasti baik – baik saja chagi...dia namja yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini.. " Lay merangkul pinggang Kai, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Kai.

Kai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Lay, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Lay, hatinya saat ini benar – benar khawatir dengan keadaan Tao.

_**15 menit kemudian...**_

Tampak seorang namja yang sedang kebingungan mencari sesuatu, dia berkeliling rumah sakit berharap menemukan apa yang dia cari.

" Lay hyung... ! Kai... ! " panggil namja itu, rupanya dia tengah mencari dua orang temannya ini.

" Sehun... ! " jawab Kai dan Lay bersamaan.

" bagaimana keadaan Tao ? apakah dia baik – baik saja ? apakah dia sudah melahirkan ? lalu bayinya ? " cerocos Sehun, rupanya dia sangat cemas dengan keadaan Tao.

" tenangkan dirimu dulu...Tao sudah dibawa ke ruang operasi, saat ini dia tengah menjalani operasi, yang terpenting sekarang kita berdo'a agar Tao bisa melewati operasinya dengan lancar " jelas Lay.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, kekasihnya tengah berjuang melawan maut. Sehun hanya berharap Tao dan bayinya baik – baik saja.

Sehun, Lay, dan Kai duduk diam sambil sesekali melirik pintu ruang operasi, berharap ada seseorang yang keluar dari sana, sehingga mereka bisa bertanya bagaimana keadaan Tao.

Suasana cukup hening, karena mereka bertiga tidak banyak bicara. Pikiran dan hati mereka benar – benar tertuju pada Tao. Khususnya Sehun daritadi dia tidak berhenti berdo'a agar semuanya baik – baik saja.

**3 jam kemudian...**

Ceklek...! pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seseorang keluar dari tempat tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter.

" dokter...! bagaimana keadaan Tao dan bayinya ? apakah mereka berdua baik – baik saja ? " tanya Sehun, dia benar – benar cemas dengan hasil operasi, begitu juga dengan Lay dan Kai.

" Tao sudah melahirkan, bayinya laki – laki, bayinya juga tampan dan sehat "

" ahhh...syukurlah...! lalu bagaimana dengan Tao ? apakah dia juga baik – baik saja ? " tanya Sehun.

Dokter meghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, lalu dipandanginya wajah ketiga orang di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, tentu hal ini membuat Sehun, Lay, dan Kai penasaran, entah mengapa firasat mereka menjadi tidak enak.

" Tao mengalami pendarahan hebat, mungkin dia terjatuh sebelum dibawa kesini, jadi keadaan Tao saat ini benar – benar lemah jika dalam waktu 2 hari dia tidak sadar, maka kemungkinan besar dia akan koma atau lebih parahnya dia tidak akan tertolong lagi " jelas dokter.

Bagai palu godam menghantam jantung Sehun, dia benar – benar shock dengan berita yang baru saja didengarnya, " mw...mwo ?! apa dokter bilang ?! dokter bercanda kan ? iya kan ? " Sehun mengguncang badan dokter tersebut.

" maafkan saya...namun itulah yang terjadi, berdo'alah semoga ada sebuah keajaiban turun pada Tao " Dokter menepuk pundak Sehun. Dokter itupun meninggalkan ketiga namja itu yang masih shock dengan kabar tersebut.

Bruuuk...! Sehun terduduk di lantai, pikirannya benar – benar kacau saat ini. Tao, namja yang dia cintai akan mengalami koma atau bahkan yang lebih parah Tao akan meninggalkan dia untuk selama – lamanya. Sehun benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya tanpa Tao.

" Sehun...kamu harus kuat, kamu harus tegar, ini adalah cobaan dari yang dari – Nya, aku yakin Tao akan baik – baik saja, kamu juga harus yakin dengan hal itu " Lay mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

" ini...ini salahku hyung, andai saja tadi aku tidak meninggalkan Tao sendirian pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi " mata Sehun mulai memerah karena menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

" ini bukan salah siapa – siapa, ini sudah takdir, jadi kamu harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Keajaiban itu ada, asal kita berusaha untuk mencarinya " Lay membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Kai yang melihat hal itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak menangis, cairan bening mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Ceklek...! pintu ruang operasi tersebut terbuka untuk kedua kali, kali ini seorang suster yang tengah menggendong bayi, keluar.

Kai menghampiri suster tersebut, " suster...apakah ini bayinya Tao ? "

" iya...ini bayinya " suster tersebut menyerahkan bayi yang di dalam gendongannya pada Kai.

Kai menggendong bayi tersebut lalu memandangnya, bayi itu tengah terlelap , mata mungilnya menutup dengan rapat, dadanya naik – turun pertanda kalau dia bernapas dengan baik.

" Sehun...! lihatlah...bayimu sangat tampan, persis sekali dengan dirimu " Kai menghampiri Sehun, lalu duduk disampingnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah bayinya, lalu dia tersenyum " iya...dia tampan, bolehkah aku menggendongnya ? "

" tentu saja boleh...kamu kan appanya " Kai menyerahkan bayi itu pada Sehun.

Sehun menggendong bayi itu dengan hati – hati, diamatinya wajah buah hatinya itu. Lalu dia kecup pipinya, " Oh Taohun...nama yang cocok untukmu ".

Entah mengapa pemandangan itu sangat mengharukan bagi Kai dan Lay, seorang ayah yang tengah menggendong anaknya penuh kasih lalu memberinya nama, that's so sweet.

xoxo

5 bulan berlalu, namun Tao masih belum juga tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ya, Tao koma. Setidaknya, malaikat kematian masih enggan untuk mengambil nyawanya. Masih ada harapan, mata indah Tao akan terbuka dan berkumpul bersama keluarga besar EXO.

Sehun, namja yang tidak pernah bosan menjaga dan merawat Tao. Namja yang tidak hentinya berdo'a pada Tuhan agar Tao bisa kembali pada pelukannya.

" baby...kapan kamu akan bangun ? apakah kamu tidak merindukanku ? tidak merindukan member EXO yang lainnya ? tidak merindukan Taohun, anak kita ? " Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Tao.

Namun keadaannya sama saja, Tao tidak akan menjawab Sehun yang terdengar hanyalah suara kardiograf, alat untuk memonitoring detak jantung Tao.

" kamu tahu baby ? semua member EXO sangat menyayangi Taohun, mereka menganggap Taohun sebagai anak mereka sendiri bahkan pernah suatu hari, D.O hyung, Suho hyung, Kai, Xiumin hyung dan Baekhyun hyung berebut untuk menggendong Taohun, dan akibatnya Taohun menangis "

" ... "

" baby...Taohun butuh dirimu, dia butuh belaian kasih sayang eommanya, aku mohon...bangunlah baby " mata Sehun berkaca – kaca, dia benar – benar meridukan Tao – nya saat ini.

" Sehun...! Taohun tidak mau berhenti menangis...padahal dia sudah kuberi susu, namun tangisannya bertambah kencang " Xiumin tiba – tiba masuk ke ruangan Tao dengan wajah panik.

" mwo ? lalu dimana dia sekarang ? "

" dia diluar sekarang, sedang digendong Chanyeol, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, karena daritadi Taohun selalu menangis di dorm ".

Sehun pun beranjak keluar, sebelumnya dia meminta Xiumin untuk menjaga Tao. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang kewalahan menghibur Taohun yang tidak berhenti menangis.

" hyung...sini biar aku yang menggendong Taohun "

" ahh...akhirnya appa Taohun datang juga, kamu tau...anakmu rewel sekali daritadi " Chanyeol menyerahkan Taohun pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Chanyeol, " eumm...anak appa kenapa niih ? kenapa sekarang Taohun jadi nakal ? " Sehun mencoba menghibur Taohun namun dia tetap menangis malahan semakin lama tangisannya semakin menjadi – jadi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol gelagapan karena tidak seperti biasanya Taohun seperti ini.

" Sehun... ! Chanyeol... ! detak jantung Tao melemah...! " teriak Xiumin tiba – tiba, membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol kaget setengah mati.

Sambil menggendong Taohun, Sehun menuju kamar Tao sedangkan Chanyeol memanggil dokter untuk meminta bantuan.

" baby...aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku dan Taohun, bertahanlah...jebaal " ucap Sehun, dia benar – benar belum siap jika harus kehilangan Tao.

Taohun terus saja menangis, sepertinya dia tahu kalau eommanya sedang sekarat, sama seperti Sehun, dia tidak mau kehilangan eommanya.

Dokter beserta suster pun datang, " maaf...kalian harus menunggu di luar, kami akan memeriksa keadaan Tao "

" dok...tolong selamatkan Tao, aku mohon...huks " kali ini Sehun benar – benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

" kami akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Tao, kalian berdo'alah "

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Xiumin kini harap – harap cemas, mereka berharap sesuatu yang mengerikan bernama kematian tidak mengahmpiri Tao. Taohun masih menangis, mungkin dia berdo'a pada Tuhan agar tidak menjemput eommanya, melalui tangisan.

" Taohun...tenang saja chagi...eommamu pasti sembuh dan berkumpul dengan kita " Sehun membelai lembut pipi anaknya, suaranya serak menahan tangis, entah dia juga tidak tahu ucapannya akan terwujud atau tidak.

Xiumin memeluk Chanyeol erat, dia terisak. Dia benar – benar tidak sanggup jika kematian benar – benar menjemput Tao. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Xiumin " tenanglah chagi...Tao pasti akan bertahan, tenanglah "

Xiumin mengangguk perlahan, dia berharap ucapan Chanyeol benar.

" Yeolli...beritahu semua member tentang keadaan Tao, aku yakin mereka menunggu kabar dari kita tentang keadaan Tao ".

Chanyeol langsung menghubungi para member EXO dan memberi tahu bahwa keadaan Tao semakin kritis.

xoxo

_Tao memasuki sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah. Sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan, mungkin dia berpikir bagaimana bisa ia ada di rumah sebesar dan semewah ini. Tao semakin berjalan ke dalam rumah itu. " rumah yang aneh " pikir Tao. Rumah bernuansa putih itu tidak mempunyai perabotan, kamar juga juga cuma ada satu. Namun diujung lorong rumah itu terdapat gerbang besi yang terkunci rapat._

" _hey...! sedang apa kamu disini ? " sebuah suara mengagetkan Tao. Dan iapun menoleh ke asal suara, Tao membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang menegurnya. Seorang Angel._

"_ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja melihat rumah ini, aku hanya penasaran rumah ini terlihat sangat bagus dari luar " ucap Tao ketakutan._

_Angel itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tao, rupanya dia mengerti kalau Tao takut padanya. " ahhh... aku membuatmu takut ya ? maaf...perkenalkan namaku Taemin, aku angel penjaga rumah ini, namamu Tao... iya kan ? "_

_Tao hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taemin, dia tidak menyangka bisa berbicara dengan seorang angel._

" _eumm...Tao, sebaiknya kamu kembali, kamu telah berjalan terlalu jauh, ini bukan tempatmu, belum waktunya kamu berada disini "._

_Tao mengernyitkan dahinya, dia bingung dengan ucapan Taemin, " maksudmu ? "_

" _asal kamu tahu saja rumah ini merupakan perbatasan antara dunia fana dan dunia kekal, kamu lihat gerbang di ujung rumah ini ? " telunjuk Taemin menunjuk sebuah gerbang, dan Tao menoleh ke arah dimana telunjuk Taemin menunjuk *ribet bahasanya ah -..-*, Tao mengangguk tanda dia melihat gerbang itu._

" _gerbang itu adalah pintu menuju surga atau neraka, bila perbuatanmu selama di dunia itu baik maka Angel of Heaven akan menjemputmu lalu dirimu akan dibawa ke surga, tapi bila perbuatanmu selama di dunia itu jahat maka Devil of Hell akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke neraka " jelas Taemin._

_Tao mengangguk tanda mengerti penjelasan Taemin, rupanya dia benar – benar berjalan terlalu jauh sehingga sampai disini, " eh...tapi, sebelum aku pergi... bolehkah aku melihat apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu ? kamar itu benar – benar membuatku penasaran" Tao menunjuk sebuah kamar yang merupakan kamar satu – satunya di rumah itu._

" _boleh saja...silahkan "_

_Setelah mendapat izin dari Taemin, Tao pun berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar itu. Setelah tiba di depan kamar, Tao menghela napas panjang lalu membuka pintu kamar tersebut._

_Ternyata di dalam kamar itu banyak terdapat box – box bayi, Tao terperangah melihat itu semua. Dari luar kamar ini terlihat begitu sempit, tapi di dalamnya sangat luas. Jutaan box bayi berjejer rapi, memenuhi pandangan Tao._

" _kamar ini adalah tempat penyimpanan bayi sebelum mereka diturunkan ke dunia, di boxnya sudah tertulis nama ayah dan ibunya, juga tempat dan tanggal mereka akan diturunkan " Taemin menjelaskan tanpa diminta karena dia pasti mengerti Tao bingung dengan hal ini._

_Tao pun melihat – lihat, tidak sengaja dia melihat sebuah box bayi yang bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan and Kim JoonMyoeon's baby, 07 March 2013, Seoul Intenational Hospital._

" _aigoo...wajah bayinya Kris ge dan Suho ge, persis sekali sama Suho ge, untung lah wajahnya tidak persis dengan Kris ge -..-, semoga sifatmu persis seperti emmmamu ya ? jangan seperti appamu yang sok cool dan jaim " _

_Di box kedua Tao menemukan, Xi Luhan and Byun Baekhyun's baby, 07 March 2013, Seoul International Hospital._

" _wajahmu benar – benar imut, tidak heran appa dan eommamu kan duo imut, sifatmu nanti pasti sangat hiperakatif mengingat Luhan ge dan Baekhyun ge adalah dua orang yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu bergerak kesana kemari "._

_Di box ketiga, Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo's baby, 07 March 2013, Seoul International Hospital_

" _whahhaha...matamu persis sekali dengan D.O, besar dan bulat, tapi senyummu persis sekali dengan Chen ge, sangat manis. Kamu nanti pasti pintar menyanyi, Chen ge dan D.O adalah main vocal EXO jadi gen suara bagus mereka pasti menurun padamu "_

_Di box keempat, Park Chanyeol and Kim Minseok's baby, 07 March 2013, Seoul International Hospital_

" _woo...pipimu persis baozi, persis dengan Xiumin ge, semoga sifat cinta kebersihan Xiumin ge menurun juga padamu "_

_Di box kelima, Zhang Yixing and Kim Jongin's baby, 07 March 2013, Seoul International Hospital_

" _hmmm...sepertinya gen dari Kai turun banyak padamu, kulitmu coklat, ahh...jangan – jangan bila sudah besar nanti sifatmu persis sekali dengan Kai, suka mengumbar (?) keseksian dimana – mana, aku berharap sifatmu sama seperti appamu "._

_Di box keenam, Oh Sehun and HuangZi Tao's baby, 10 January 2012, Beijing International Hospital_

_Tentu saja box ini tidak ada isinya, mengingat bayi Tao dan Sehun telah terlebih dahulu turun ke dunia. Tao jadi ingin cepat – cepat kembali, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu anaknya._

" _Taemin...aku mau bertanya, kenapa anak dari gege – gegeku lahirnya bersamaan di tempat yang sama lagi "_

_Taemin yang daritadi diam saja melihat Tao mengomentari bayi – bayi itu, menjawab " aku juga tidak tahu, Tuhan telah menyuruhku demikian, jadi ya aku kerjakan saja "._

_Tao tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika mereka melahirkan bersama – sama di satu rumah sakit, pasti ribut banget, ckckck...kasihan dokternya, semoga saja dia tidak dilarikan ke UGD gara – gara harus melayani lima namja rempong (?) mau melahirkan._

" _Taemin, aku permisi dulu...terima kasih buat informasinya " _

" _iya...hati – hati semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan "_

_Selama perjalanan kembali, Tao terus menyunggingkan senyum. Di otaknya terbayang wajah Sehun dan anaknya, sebentar lagi mereka akan berkumpul menjadi keluarga kecil. " Sehunnie...aku kembali "._

xoxo

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap – ngerjapkannya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Setelah matanya terbuka sempurna, dia melihat sekeliling, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya sambil mengenggam tangannya erat. Tao tersenyum melihat namja itu, namja yang sangat dia cintai.

" Sehunnie... " panggil Tao lirih.

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung membuka matanya, dia menoleh ka arah Tao dan... " Tao... ! akhirnya kamu sadar juga baby, aku...aku benar – benar merindukanmu " Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya, andai ini bukan rumah sakit mungkin Sehun sudah teriak – teriak seperti orang gila saat mengetahui orang yang dia cintai sadar.

" aku juga merindukanmu hunnie... "

" syukurlah...kamu kembali padaku, akan kupanggilkan member yang lainnya, memberitahu mereka kalau kamu sudah sadar " ucap Sehun antusias.

Sehun langsung keluar, dia memanggil semua member EXO. Tidak sampai 5 menit, member EXO telah berkumpul di kamar Tao, mereka ikut senang dengan kesadaran Tao, penantian mereka selama 5 bulan lebih tidak sia – sia.

" bagaimana keadaanmu ? ada yang sakit ? " ucap D.O membantu Tao duduk dengan bersandar di ranjangnya.

" tidak hyung, aku baik – baik saja, maaf selama ini sudah membuat kalian repot "

" jangan berkata seperti itu, kita ini sudah seperti keluarga jadi ini sudah kewajiban kita untuk mengurus dan menjagamu " Lay berkata bijak.

" Baby... " Sehun mendekati Tao sambil menggendong bayi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taohun, " Taohun, anak kita "

Tao mengambil Taohun dari gendongan Sehun, dia elus pipinya lalu dikecupnya " sayang...maaf, eomma baru bisa menggendongmu sekarang, kamu jangan marah yaa sama eomma "

Taohun tersenyum, entah dia mengerti atau tidak perkataan Tao tapi yang jelas dia merasa senang karena pelukan hangat eommanya. Melihat Taohun yang tersenyum, mata Tao berkaca – kaca, dia benar – benar merasa senang bisa menggendong anaknya setelah sekian lama terpisah.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping, mencoba menenangkan perasaan Tao, membuat semua orang yang berada di situ tidak kuasa menitikkan air matanya. Benar – benar pemandangan yang mengharukan.

" ahh...aku jadi ingin punya bayi " ucap Baekhyun polos.

" tenang saja chagi, aku akan memberikanmu bayi nanti malam " Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun tidak lupa dengan senyum pervertnya.

Sontak semua langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan. Akhirnya keluarga besar EXO bisa berkumpul lagi seperti sedia kala.

**Epilog :**

_**07 Maret 2013**_

Apa yang ditakutkan Tao akhirnya datang juga, Seoul International Hospital menjadi ribut gara – gara teriakan para uke yang akan melahirkan. Sedangkan Taohun yang berada dalam gendongan Tao hanya bisa cenggo melihat apa yang terjadi, mungkin dalam pikirannya saat ini mengapa ahjussi teriak – teriak kayak begini.

Sedangkan Sehun membantu hyung – hyungnya untuk menenangkan uke mereka yang menjadi beringas (?), efek kesakitan waktu melahirkan. Dokter yang ditunggu mereka tidak kunjung datang, karena masih ada meeting di tempat lain, atau jangan – jangan apa yang Tao pikirkan jadi kenyataan, dokternya masuk UGD gara – gara tidak kuat mendengar teriakan mereka.

Keadaan para seme sungguh sangat mengenaskan, mereka harus menerima jambakan, cubitan, gigitan, bahkan tamparan dari uke mereka. Baju mereka sudah acak – acakan bahkan ada yang sampai robek akibat ditarik oleh uke mereka. Sehun dibuat kelimpungan menghadapi hal ini.

" eukkhhh...lihat apa yang kamu lakukan padaku Kris hyung...akhh, sesudah melahirkan aku tidak mau berhubungan badan lagi denganmu... " Suho menjambak rambut Kris kuat.

" aaa..appo chagi, jangan begitu chagi...aku bisa mati tanpa itu darimu " Kris meringis kesakitan, jambakan Suho benar – benar kuat.

" ukkh...Luhan hyung, appo...huks...huks...appo...aku tidak mau melahirkan lagi... " Baekhyun menangis kesakitan, membuat Luhan tidak tega untuk melihatnya, makanya dia rela tangannya menjadi pelampiasa kesakitan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan sampai tangan Luhan kemerahan.

" sabar chagi...setelah ini sakitnya akan hilang kok, nanti setelah kamu melahirkan kita akan pergi ke Lotte World " Luhan menghibur Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sangat ingin pergi kesana.

" eukkhh... Yeolli, akhhhh...appo...jeongmal appoyo... ! " teriak Xiumin sambil menarik – narik kemeja Chanyeol, kemeja Chanyeol sudah tidak berbetuk lagi saat ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan itu dari Xiumin, sebagai kekasih yang baik.

Mungkin diantara seme lain, yang paling mengenaskan adalah Chen, rambutnya acak – acakan, bajunya sudah robek sana – sini, tangannya membiru akibat cubitan dari D.O. Belum lagi, D.O yang memarahi habis – habisan Chen karena telah membuatnya kesakitan begini. Chen hanya bisa menangis dalam hati menerima semua ini. Poor Chen.

" eummmpphh...hyung..ap..po...eummpphhh...okkhh " Kai mendesah diantara rasa sakitnya. Bagaimana tidak mendesah, saat ini Lay tengah melumat lembut bibir Kai, dia pikir cara seperti ini ampuh untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Ciuman Lay turun ke leher Kai lalu membuat kissmark disana, cara ini sepertinya cukup berhasil mengingat Kai tidak melakukan tindakan anarkis pada Lay. Oke...kalau cara ini memang terkesan sangat pervert -_-

Tao dan Sehun menghela napas panjang, mereka berharap dokternya cepat datang agar semua ini bisa berakhir dan suasana Seoul International Hospital bisa kembali tenang dan damai.

**END**


End file.
